


Wet

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Trans Adrien Agreste, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien gets wet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay. Here is a little something. Please enjoy.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, you look adorable." She said.

"I feel a little silly, to be honest." He replied with a gesture to his almost complete nakedness.

"That's ok, it's your first time actually using one. I'm sure it will fade in time. If you like it. I'll make you feel wonderful either way."

"I love you, Marinette."

"I love you to, Adrien." She gave a single firm pat to his butt to get going. He nodded in understanding.

Adrien stood up straighter and spread his legs a bit. The diaper he was wearing fit snugly against him while still managing to be puffy and too big for his jeans. He positioned his girlfriend's hand so she could better feel the flow through the-his, he had to remind himself-diaper and tried to pee.

Nothing came out and he frowned. He really had to pee. He don't think it would be too difficult just because he was wearing a diaper. He tried again. Still nothing. "I'm not sure this is going to work."

Marinette smiled softly and stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the nose. "Don't try so hard?" She suggested. "Just try to focus on how soft it feels and how much better you'll feel after you finally stop holding it."

"Ok. I can definitely do that." Adrien said, more to himself than Marinette. He just needed to relax. From Internet forums he knew that it was common to try and imagine sitting on a toilet if you couldn't do it standing up. So he thought about doing that, of peeing normally. Relaxing. Just letting it out. He gasped as a spurt of pee hit his diaper. 

"There we go. I heard that. Good boy. Let's try the rest of that now." Marinette said, biting her lip slightly. It was already so hot seeing him like this. She put her free hand against his bladder. She wasn't pressing on it but he could feel the weight.

"Yea." He said. Her hand wasn't helping him relax but it did help the urgency that he felt. He forced himself to relax again and hoped he wouldn't stop after the one spurt. A minute went by with nothing. Then two. He was getting worried that it was all he could do before he started peeing. Wetting himself according to the Internet. A moan escaped him as over a day of holding stopped, flooding his diaper. He could feel it spread throughout the absorbent material and he moaned again. It was just as hot as he was hoping it would be. He wet for what felt like five minutes before nothing was left. By the time he was done every inch of the padding was soaked.

Marinette had moved her hand from his bladder to her clit and began fingering herself when he started to pee himself. It was very nice. She pressed against his diaper and he gasped. It felt amazing and he was already wet. Well, the other kind, he thought. The diaper sagging against him was clearly wet.

"I'm wet." He said.

His girlfriend giggled. "I can see that. It's very nice. It feels good, right?"

"Yea, it feels great actually. That's what I meant."

"Ooh, I see. That's a good boy. Good boys deserve a reward, you know. I'm going to get you off through your wet diaper. How's that sound?"

"Hard. But hot if you could do it." He said, chuckling.

"Let's see about that. On the bed. Don't worry, you won't leak. I put a towel down anyway." Marinette said, leading him to their bed and pushing him down. She straddled his thighs and took a minute to just stare at her boyfriend. His face was flushed from the excitement but as horny as he was his eyes were alert and following her own. Adrien's pale pink nipples were already hard which was a sight she always enjoyed. She tweaked one to hear him moan and grinned at the sound. He was so easy to turn on and play with. She loved to tease him in public, either a quick touch or a picture or a text or five. The small but plump breasts of his were intoxicating, they were even softer than her own. His stomach was toned with what weren't quite abs and she could stare at them all day. She could stare at any part of him for a day, he was lovely.

"Marinette? Did I lose you?" Adrien chuckled.

"Oh, sorry! No, no, I'm here. Just, uh, just got distracted a bit. You're very attractive." Marinette said with a blush. They had been together for years now and while she wasn't constantly stammering around him anymore, her stammer was known to appear on occasion.

She kissed his stomach to distract the both of them. Then another kiss. His only reaction was to let out a content sigh. Another kiss. Another sigh. Then more and more kisses until she covered his chest with her lips. If she had been were lipstick his chest would've looked liked a freshly painted canvas. She smiled when she finally looked up and noticed the dreamy grin he was wearing. Job well done if she didn't say so herself.

Marinette pressed against his diaper again and the loud moan her boyfriend let out surprised the both of them. She smiled. "I'm glad you like wetting your diapers. Want to try again tomorrow?" She asked him. Before he could answer she started rubbing him in the same spot through his diaper and she loved that he was already so close to coming.

Adrien was too busy gasping and moaning and trying not to come so soon to really hear the question. It was probably going to exhilarating, embarrassing, and really hot. Marinette's ideas usually were. He nodded and she smiled. Not that he could see it with his eyes closed from pleasure. "M-Marinette! I'm so close! Can I come? Please, please, say yes. I'm desperate." He whined.

"Oh, yes. You can come." Marinette said, rubbing him even faster now. Even harder. Ten seconds later he almost screamed as he came. "That was incredibly hot. We are definitely doing this again." Adrien could only weakly nod.

After he rested for a minute, she poked him in the side making him giggle. "If you can make me come before you fall asleep, I'll change you right after our nap. If not, I'll change you after you mess." She told him. She knew what to expect.

He squirmed and moved around a bit so he could actually eat her out. Except he paused for a minute. She hadn't expected that. "Do you want to?"

He couldn't look her in the eye.

She kissed his palm. She had the best boyfriend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
